


Goodbye,Skye.

by Heavenseyes



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), skyeward - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Suicide Notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 02:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10067276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heavenseyes/pseuds/Heavenseyes
Summary: Skye reads the suicide letter Ward left behind for her.





	

Skye's fingers lingered on top of the thin flat material, marked on the surface by the words of the only man she had ever loved. Her eyes were glistening with tears that she had been trying to hold back for hours. She sighed, the puffs of air visible in front of her face as she cursed Coulson for not letting Simmons turn up the heat before going to sleep. She thought one more time if this was the right thing to do because after all, she owed him nothing but hatred and disgust. She wanted to fall asleep but she couldn't just yet. She physically needed to read that letter because she wanted some closure, and she knew that was the only way she could get it.

'Ward is dead.' She thought, her heart galloping in her chest as she tried to maintain a steady heart rate, just like Agent May had taught her. 

She looked at the envelope and taking a big breath she found herself holding it between her hands. She let her fingers slowly guide her as she opened it. Her mind was absent, letting her body do the work. Once more, she gave up her thoughts as she followed the movement of her eyes, recognizing every letter, and then every word until they made sense in her head.

''Dear Skye,

my life has reached the end, but I don't want you to feel sorry for me because I don't. I deserve this. But, now that I am gone..' 

Skye felt anger prickle inside her. She clenched her fists, not allowing the tears to escape her eyes. She didn't want to believe that any part of her could still have feelings for Ward or that she could be silently grieving his death. Instead, she focused on all the dead souls that would be haunting Ward if he had been alive and hoped that wherever they were right now, Ward was there too, and he was getting exactly what he deserved.

''...let me tell you something. A long time before I met you I was just a scared little kid, I was on a road with no destination, I was completely lost, Skye. The very moment I saw a second chance, a chance to have something different, something better I took it. ''

Ward didn't need to mention what, or better who his second chance was, she perfectly understood and it took her every single cell in her body not to think of Garrett and what he had turned Ward into.

'Believe me, Skye, I had no other option.' 'There is always another option', Skye mumbled under her breath, refusing to look away from the letter, as if she had been talking directly to him. 

'I don't regret any of my actions because I did what I had to do.' She rolled her eyes as she thought about how unbelievable Ward was. Still lying, even after his death.

''But please, I want to you to know that every word you are about to read is the truth. I loved you from the very first moment I saw you and nothing can ever change that. I know you don't feel the same way and I don't blame you for hating me, but I need you to know that everything that I felt for you was real. Every crumb of it, every breath, every word, every look and every touch was real.' This time Skye looks away as she lets the memories escape her eyes and roll down her cheeks. 

'I am sorry Skye, not for what I did, no. I am sorry for not being the man you fell in love with. Please,'The world is cruel Skye, don't let it turn your light into darkness like it did to me. I understand that nothing I can say will reverse the pain I have caused you, but I hope that one day you'll look back and find the strength in your heart to forgive me.

Goodbye, Skye.' 

Skye moved the letter towards her nose, inhaling its scent, any combination of body odor, deodorant and perfume left from him, she needed to smell it, to feel it as if it was her own. The scent is a powerful thing. Hoping to catch every single bit left, she held it close to her chest. 

They say that the hardest part of losing someone is that you need to learn to live without them and fill the void they created in your heart. The truth is, the hardest part is realizing how much they really meant to you once they're gone.

That night she cried, letting herself grieve one last time, for him. Maybe she owed him that after all.


End file.
